Freelancer ops
by Leonard Church814
Summary: A basic what if story.What if Alpha was a freelancer too,what if somethings didn't happen if he was a freelancer.What if,he was never separated by torture.Thing's go bump in the night yeah?


**Hey guy's,sorry I haven't posted many thing's up on my site/author page but rest assure that I'm doing will benefit you in some time but for now,you must got this idea a long time ago before FF so now I'm gonna put it up,LC814 OUT!**

* * *

**Mother of Intervention,Director's room,The Director**

It was a risky price but,I was sure it will was showing signs of improvement,I put him up in a suit of Armor like Texas,and he worked copied every fighting style of Carolina Texas Maine and so practiced during night's when nobody was around,he was done with training and was ready for a real fight,Texas was when it came time to show off Texas I put her in a fight against Maine New York and Wyoming.

**Mother of Intervention,Battle ground,Alpha**

I was checking on the ammo,making sure that when Tex was going to fight the 3 agents they had live ammunition,so it would be a little people were idiots, I could beat them under 30 seconds.I don't know why he incisted on fighting idiots,but what he says is basically were in the battle ground me and Tex observing the field and noticing high grounds,Tex was stone cold most of the time or more precisely in we were alone I was usually her cushion to fall on and yell about things,as much as I hate seeing Tex that way it was when she latched on to me for comfort that made it felt it to,so usually she would fall asleep very quick I would just lay there stroking her red/orange hair and fall asleep with her.I'd always leave before she would wake up,no purpose really it's just that Tex would need space so I did just that.I was helping over look the fight so no one would get killed,I was fairly certain someone would get hurt,then we sat down as we were waiting for training to begin,noticing that no one was around Tex just lied on her side and put her head on my lap.I took her helmet off and stroke her hair,she looked up at me,and took my helmet off it was a MK. a few were given the MK.7,and most were Spartans,but The Director managed to get one off for me.

"Why do you do this?"

I looked at her confused,she was waiting for an answer.

"Well...because I don't like seeing you like this,depreseed feeling alone angry."

"Just because that?"

"No because I-"

I felt the door about to open so I brought ourselves up and put on our walked New York Wyoming & Maine.

"So,you chaps must be the newbies around here?"

"Aaw knock it off Wyoming,names York."

He put his hand out,for a shake.I shook it.

"Alpha."

"Alpha,that's a weird name."

"Assigned."

"Oh yeah."

"See ya Tex."

I left but not before looking one last time.I went to the over view,there standing was Washington,Carolina,South Dakota and a few more.I walked in and soon they all saw me,what is this look at the newbie day?

"Who are you?"

I noticed Washington say it so I look at him.

"Alpha,it was assigned."

"You new?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean by kinda?"

"Can't tell."

"Meh,whatever."

Carolina was still looking at me,but she turned her attention to Tex York and Phylls made an announcement the agents talked and the fight started.

**after battle**

I watched as Maine threw a live grenade,ok the ammo was me but a real grenade!He threw it,he missed but York was right there and Tex shot him with a lot of lock down paint to protect not,cause his visor cracked and he flew ,I knew someone was gonna get hurt,we rushed down to the training floor and rushed to Tex,while the other went for York,he was fine.

"Agent's,what is going on?

I picked up Tex as The Director came in,I payed no attention as he gave them one hell of a was on her feet in no time,but I still half-carried her just in were in the repair room,so I could fix up her arm.

"Sit."

She sat down on the bed as I looked at her arm,no showing damage besides a bruise low swelling and motor for the shoulder pad in need of repair.

"You'll be fine."

"Hey,Alpha."

"Yeah Tex?"

"Before those dicks came into the room,what were you going to say?"

"...I was about to say I..-"

I thought over it for a quick second and made my choice.

"..I care about you Tex."

"Oh."

I thought I heard a little disappointment in her voice,was it?I fixed 'er up and let her go.

"You'll be fine,the swelling will go away in a few hours."

"Thanks."

The door opened to reveal the Director.

"Alpha,Texas will you kindly step out?"

"Yes sir."

She left leaving me and what was the closest thing to a father,in the room alone.

"Texas seems to be improving quiet a lot."

"Yes she is,do you think Tex is battle ready?"

"Yes she is,and I want you down there."

"Yes sir."

He let the room,leaving me I took off and left,in the hallway I coincidentally bumped into Carolina.

"My bad."

I was about to walk around her when she pushed me in to the wall.

"Look,I don't want my team hurt got it,so tell her little friend to keep away."

"And who's gonna stop her,not you I hope."

The last part had a little tinge of then shoved my shoulder so hard it made a dent.

"I don't care who,stay away."

"What ever,Carolina."

I stared her down for a good 5 minutes before she let go and I continued my walk for wherever I take myself.


End file.
